1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solid-fuel-burning heat generating apparatus, and is particularly directed to a solid fuel burning furnace having a vibratory bed for the fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid fuel stoves and furnaces have been proposed in which the fuel is introduced therein, for example, on a chain grate. This facilitates automatic stoking and ash or cinder removal, but cannot guarantee complete and efficient combustion. In order to enhance combustibility, forced air is introduced into the bed of solid fuel in the furnace to circulate and provide sufficient oxygen to the burning coals of solid fuel. However, the fuel, as it burns, can become rather compacted, and normally a great deal of pressure is required to ensure adequate air circulation. Even then, the forced air tends to take the path of least resistance through the fuel bed. Consequently, so-called blow holes develop which form channels for the forced air, and the air ceases to reach more compacted masses of fuel apart from the blow holes. Further, the forced air passes more quickly through the blow holes and tends to cool the burning coals, thereby keeping the heating system below maximum heating efficiency.
Additionally ash removal systems tend to be rather complex and inefficient, and their presence further interferes with the efficient combustion of the solid fuel.
Furthermore, conventional solid fuel heating apparatus, such as wood stoves or coal furnaces, tend to burn dirty, emit considerable smoke, and require frequent cleaning. Such apparatus cannot burn a wide range of fuel types and sizes, and do not operate well if the fuel is wet.